Dispensers typically include a pump or spray valve permanently affixed to a single chamber. When the contents of that chamber are fully withdrawn, the entire dispenser is discarded, including the pump or spray valve that is still in good working order. Moreover, these dispensers are typically designed to dispense a single type of product. However, there are a variety of dispensable products that a consumer may wish to purchase, and it may be difficult or cumbersome to efficiently distribute these products to a consumer because each requires its own respective dispenser. For example, a typical family trip to the beach may necessitate packing suntan lotion, hand soap, bug spray, and antiperspirant. This requires four separate dispensers, typically of varying sizes and shapes, which makes it difficult to pack efficiently for the trip.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a dispenser having one or more chambers that may each contain various substances.